Juri Han
Juri Han (樹里漢, Han Juri, born January 1, 1969) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She made her debut in Super Street Fighter IV. Juri is the first Korean character in the Street Fighter series, and the only one that uses Taekwondo so far. She is described as being an "evil, mean and nasty" member of S.I.N. who is a main character in the storyline. The character was created by request of many Korean fans who wished for Capcom to add a Korean character in Street Fighter, something already established by SNK and Namco. Ironically, her creation is also seen as a rib to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_King_of_Fighters The King of Fighters] as all the Korean characters in that franchise, such as Kim Kaphwan, are representatives of Justice, while she is a servant of evil (though had a loving family). Story Juri was a prominent practitioner of Taekwondo when she was 15. Her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, Shadoloo was his next target, causing her family to be kidnapped by that very organization. During the ordeal, Juri lost her parents and her left eye. S.I.N. eventually gave her a new eye, powered by the Feng Shui System. She has a very strong rivalry with Chun-Li and Cammy. M. Bison apparently seems to go after her most likely due to Seth's intervention of the S.I.N. organization. Shortly after working for Seth, she turns on him to kill both Bison and Seth. In the end she confronts Bison, who had just beaten Seth, and while the battle is not seen, she appears to live from the battle. She approaches Seth, taunting him on him being a spare body for Bison before killing him by stomping on his Tanden Engine, revealing that she planned to become the new leader of S.I.N. ("I just wanted to pit you two idiots against each other while I took over."). Personality Juri is a villainous "blood knight". She fights simply for the thrill of the battle, and also loves inflicting pain on her opponents. She also has some femme fatale elements, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, and also fools and betrays those she was working with for her own sinister plans. Although she's beautiful and possesses a strong, sensual figure, she's shown to be cruel, cunning and a sadistic, unforgiving fighter with a strong urge to cause havoc and destruction. She is a cold and calculating villain, callous to others, and treats her allies as pawns. She ignores the rules to achieve her own personal goals. Juri is a highly skilled Taekwondo practitioner and with the power of the Feng Shui Engine at her disposal, her killing and fighting potential does increase dramatically, making her a truly dangerous and powerful character since her debut in the series. It's shown that she enjoys teasing and taunting her opponents before or even during a fight. Not much is known about her life before the events of Super Street Fighter IV, but there are a few theories of what Juri was like when she was younger. One theory is that although she's described as evil, nasty and mean, there is a chance Juri is acting the way she is right now because of what Bison and his associates have done to her in the past. It's possible that she was once an innocent young woman who lived a happy life with her parents only to have it taken away from her, causing her to be scarred both emotionally and psychologically creating the person she is today, making her a "tragic villainess" of sorts. It is hinted at during a win quote with Chun-Li after she defeats Juri. She says: "What would your parents think if they saw you now"? However, another theory is that she had psychopathic traits before her parents were killed. The lack of parental discipline after their deaths simply allowed her to amplify her sadistic ways to become the wicked woman that she is currently, which would make her an unsympathetic villain. Trivia *There were over 100 concept designs for Juri, including a chubbier version. *Aspects of Juri's design, such as her hair and chestwear, seem to resemble Jolyne Kujo of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Juri's personality, appearance and background is very similar to that of Tira's from the Soulcalibur series. They are both young girls who are servants that like to toy with their opponents in a sadistic way before finishing them off. Juri however, is not bipolar. *One of Juri's moves,"Shikusen" has follow up moves called "Second Impact" and "Third Strike", a reference to Street Fighter III. *One of her taunts in SSFIV (number 9) seems to resemble that of Iori Yagami from 'KoF'. *Though it not officially stated, it is possible that Juri is a lesbian or bisexual. Gallery Image:SSFIVJuri2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:Juri.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:Juri2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:TsangJuri.png|Art by Arnold Tsang Image:ChunLiJuri&Ibuki.png|With Chun-Li and Ibuki Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters